


落魄副长

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: 给我自己的生日车





	落魄副长

“就让鄙人见识一下阁下愿为真选组付出的代价吧。”漆黑的皮鞭挑起土方的下巴，“那就展现一下副长大人的诚意吧。”银时脸上那和煦中带着一丝腹黑的笑容却让土方如坠冰窟。

这是唯一的救命稻草，只有这样才能拯救真选组，他这样告诉自己，闭上眼睛咬着唇，缓缓解开了衣服。年轻的副长脱衣服的速度像慢放镜头一样，好像是希望自己即将失去的最后一点尊严能多留下一秒似的。银时盯着眼前这个失去了一切却要向自己双手奉上最后的尊严的男人。他即将亲手碾碎自己高洁的灵魂，而他的碎片也会被踩进污泥里。

洁白的丝巾下面是大片青紫的咬痕，白皙光洁的后背上盛放着大朵的糜艳蔷薇。两朵娇艳欲滴的蔷薇装点着那透着粉色的乳首，而另外一支同样美丽的花正从他下体探出头来。修长如天鹅般的脖颈上套着一个细细的鲜红皮质项圈，劲瘦的身体则被鲜红的绳子束缚着，陷进白嫩皮肉的红绳反射着灯光，彰显着凌虐的美感。随着咔嗒一声，一根细细的铁链被扣上了项圈，宣告了夜的开始。 

银时手里牵着的铁链在昏暗的房间里泛着寒光，而铁链的另一段则牵着一条美人犬——头戴狗耳的土方正跪在地上卖力地吮吸着银时的肉棒，脖子上还挂着写有“幕府雌犬”的牌子，而他的另一张小嘴里插着一根嗡嗡作响的狗尾按摩棒。坐在床上闭着眼睛享受着土方柔软唇舌的银时突然睁眼，猛地抓过土方细软的黑发，胯下猛挺，几次深喉便把土方干得眼泪涟涟，细嫩的喉咙夹得银时舒爽地眯起眼睛来，随着他身体的一阵抖动，浓稠的白浊尽数射进土方的喉管里，呛得他咳嗽起来，更多的生理泪水划过了脸颊。银时在土方脸上揩了揩肉棒，掏出一根马克笔，在土方大腿根上的几个正字下面又补了一画。

土方跪趴在地上，噙满泪水的蓝色凤眼，因缺氧而酡红的双颊再配上一身的装饰，活脱脱一个我见犹怜的落魄组花。 土方被连拉带拽地扔上了床，身后的按摩棒也被猛地拔出，炽热的肉棒立刻填补了肉穴的空虚。银时抓着土方的项圈狠命地操干起来，“第一次看见你就想这样干你了。你那副高傲的样子简直就是在求别人干你。一天到晚扭着腰走着街上求操，那制服根本遮不住你的屁股。就该把你嵌在墙上当壁尻，让整条街的男人都来干你。” 被语言羞辱的土方却不为所动，闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇，只有被顶到前列腺时才闷哼一声。

银时一巴掌抽在土方挺翘却布满红痕的臀上，“叫出来，别搞得像老子在奸尸一样。”土方这才张口呻吟起来，银时抱着土方坐起身来，捏着土方胸前的蔷薇拉扯起来，土方的呻吟也随着动作起伏跌宕。尽管土方精神上抗拒着这一切，身体却擅自享受起这暴虐的性爱，湿热的软肉不受控制地吮吸着在后穴中肆虐的如炽热钢鞭一样的肉棒，腰身也随着银时的律动不断摆动以追逐肉棒，被粗暴拉扯的乳首也逐渐将痛感转化为快感，项圈带来的窒息感则放大了这份快感。

看着刚才还大义凛然的副长大人沦为以肉穴追逐肉棒的快感奴隶，银时调笑道，“哎呀，副长大人居然不管在下，自己享受起来了。”“才…才没有……唔…顶到了…好爽……”正欲辩解的土方开口就变成了舒爽的呻吟。堆积的快感如同决堤的洪水般冲击着土方的理智，叫他嘴里只剩下破碎的呻吟，可每当他被送上高潮，插在小土方里的蔷薇花簪总会把喷薄而出的白浊狠狠地堵回去。不同于受苦的小土方，土方的肉穴忠实地反应着身体的感受，无论是高潮时痉挛般的抽搐，窒息时的紧绞还是吃痛的紧缩都让银时感觉快感直冲头顶。

“真是个吸精的妖精！”银时骂道，下身却不禁加快了抽插的速度。感到土方濒临崩溃，银时捏着插进小土方的花簪转动起来，“求我啊，求我就让你射。”被快感和精液回流的痛苦逼得失去理智的土方呻吟起来，“唔...求你，求求你让我射，让我射啊！”纤长的银白花簪划出一道白浊轨迹，湿软的肉穴也颤抖着含下精液，土方腿根的正字再添一笔。

被玩了个透彻的土方趴在床上艰难开口，“坂田先生，别忘了我们的交易。”“我们的交易不是已经完成了吗？”银时的声音充满了玩味。“什么？”，土方的蓝眸里写满了惊疑。银时捏着土方的下巴说道，“咱们说好的是你让我玩就满足你一个愿望。你刚刚求我让你射，不是已经满足你了吗？再说，你现在还能回去吗？”红眸恶魔的低语对土方来说不亚于五雷轰顶，土方瞪大失神的双眼瘫倒在床上，宛如一个玩坏了的破布娃娃，只有他腿间的正字和身上的爱欲痕迹无声地诉说着他的遭遇。 

尾声：  
充满雾气的卫生间里不断传出水声和打情骂俏的声音。

“这纹身贴效果好过头了吧，好难擦，马克笔也是。”

“倒是你的嘴更可恶呢，老子的脖子都被你咬紫了。”

“不过，十四你演技真棒，下次咱们来玩援交少年play吧。”

“哼，你想得美。”

“小十四明明就乐在其中嘛，演得比阿银我都来劲哦。”

“去睡觉！”

“遵命！老婆大人！”


End file.
